The many tragedies of Stuart Pot
by purpledragon6
Summary: The many mishaps of Stuart Pot and a band called Gorillaz. First Gorillaz's fanfiction.


It all started with Stuart.

The first car crash was just the beginning of this family's tragic tale.

The crash that that had put him in the life of Murdoc Nicheals.

One year was all the time the boys were originally given to stay in one another's lives.

Once that year was over and Stuart was back on his feet and full operating again then they would go their separate ways and never meet again.

Oh but how Fate can be so cruel to even the simplest of men.

A second crash.

A crash that sealed their Fate forever.

With two blackened eyes, making it seem as though the bluenette would be blind permanently to whatever the evil man through his way but he could still see that cruel pair of lips and those evil mismatched eyes that warned the younger of the pain in his life that would soon come.

That pain was named Paula.

For the longest when he was with his beloved girlfriend the life Murdoc had forced him through slowly faded away and for once Stuart (now deemed 2D) felt like his normal self again.

It was a charmed life, until that one night.

That one night in the bathroom when she was caught in the arms of Murdoc.

Caught by Russel, who for anger out of the two's betray, broke the older man's nose in one punch and proceeded to kick Paula out of their 'home' for good.

Home, as soon as Paula left the home reviled itself to what it truly was. A run down manor, haunted by many unhappy spirits but none of the spirits felt the same pain 2D now was going through. The home without a woman's touch in it was just Kong Studio again. But that all changed upon the arrival of Noodle.

It had all started with a FedEx crate.

She hitched a ride in it and ended up on their front steps and upon bursting from the box landed her job and Paula's replacement in both the position of a guitarist but also as the light in 2D's heart.

"Noodle." She offered him a wide and comforting grin as she propped her guitar against her hip and instantly he fell in love and soon the darkness in his heart left by the crash and Paula were soon replaced with light from this little japanese girl.

But again, Murdoc would not allow this.

When the windmill crashed and Noodle was pronounced dead that had been the fourth tragedy in the blue haired man's life. By now the grueling pain he had felt in his heart the three times before had dulled to a gentle throb. The only thing he could feel in his numb limbs as they dropped to his sides and he watched the windmill's remains, along with what he had believed to be his dearest friend's.

Russel left some time later. And with him he took along 2D, who prefered to be called Stuart again, the only name Palua, Noodle as well as Murdoc had never called him. He prefered it this way and for the longest time the pain soon left his heart yet again and for once, he felt happy, something he hadn't felt for a long time since that first terrible crash that put him in the awful man's path. For once he felt as though he had caught a break. But Fate had different plans for the boy. It wouldn't be long before their paths would cross again.

It was a bright summer morning. Much like the day he had met Murdoc for the second time and while he looked out of his window to dwell on it, he felt it. Dizziness. Followed by the sharp tingle of broken glass shards splitting the skin on his forehead. For a minute there, he had believed that he was back in the car about to go through the window shield before everything went dark.

When he awoke, he found himself on what seemed to be a bright pink beach in the middle of nowhere. Standing over him was Noodle. For another minute, he believed he had died and was finally with his friend again.

"N-Noodle?" He managed to cough out weakly.

"Master, the one you called 2D, hes awoken." A cold voice shot back in perfect English.

"Eh, go put 'em in his room then." An all to familiar voice barked out drunkly.

'It can't be...' 2D cried out.

Not Noodle but who ever this fake Noodle was, Murdoc was her master.

"Fraid so Faceache." Murdoc laughed as the woman dragged 2D into what looked to be a misshapen house, the same color of the rest of the island. Where he would remain with the same man who had caused many tragidies in his life and was not done messing with him yet. Until one day hopefully when someone would discover the island and the broken soul that lived there with his wardons. If only he could be so lucky. So as he sits in his underwater bedroom looked through his window and thinking of all that has happened to him he could only come to one conclusion.

This all started with a man named Murdoc, one named Stuart Pot and a band. Called Gorillaz.


End file.
